i love you, i love you not
by Rosie the Cook
Summary: one-shot,after first book- Mia is still dating Josh but is having feelings for someone else R


Summary: one-shot, Mia is still dating Josh but is having feelings for someone else R&R

**a/n** - I was having a little writers block with part of one of my other stories and I came up with this and I had to write it! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Mia POV:

It's a couple weeks after the Cultural Diversity Dance and Josh and I are still the IT couple in school.

The dance was awesome!

Well at least it was when we finally got there. Josh and friends stayed at the Tavern on the Green eating and drinking for sooo long.

Anyway, when we got to school there were a ton of reporters waiting for me to show up.

I was really embarrassed but also completely terrified to go through all of them, but Josh just took me by the hand and led me to the doors of the school, past all the reporters.

It was a little weird though, because when we got to the doors Josh just stopped. Instead of opening the doors he stopped right in front of them and did nothing, so I went forward and opened the door myself.

By the time that we left the dance Iran had bombed Afghanistan and I suppose that all the reporters went to go stake out the Iranian embassy.

Going out with Josh is great completely amazing, I'm somewhat popular It's a dream come true. Well except the part that it isn't my dream anymore.

What do I mean?

Well there is a part of my wonderful night that I left out. You see in the middle of the dance- when Josh disappeared for like ten minutes, Michael Moscovitz- my best friend Lilly's really hot senior brother- came up to me and asked me to dance.

I hadn't even known he was there- Michael doesn't go to any school events unless they have to do with the computer club, and the computer club had boycotted the dance this year, so I had no idea why Michael was there.

I was so surprised to see Michael let alone the fact that he was asking me to dance that I said yes right away and the next thing I knew I was on the dance floor and I was slow dancing with Michael.

Dancing with Michael was so unlike dancing with Josh.

Michael smelled so good, like soap- unlike Josh who smelled like alcohol and an overload of Drakkar Noir, and he felt really good too, because I was sort of cold in my little pink dress and Michael was so warm.

We only danced one time but ever since then I can't help wishing that I was dating Michael, not Josh.

Oh yeah, another good thing happened right after the dance. Lilly apologized to me, and she is now friends with Tina.

Tonight I am going to hang out at Lilly's apartment for the first time in months.

I wonder if Michael will be there?

"_The name is Bond, James Bond._"

It was late Saturday night and I was in the Moscovitz's den watching _Diamonds are Forever_ - my favorite James Bond movie- by myself because Lilly had driftedoff about a half hour before- when Michael walked in

"Can I watch with you?" he asked, "this is one of my favorites**"**

"Yea sure, " I said patting the seat next to me, "sit."

The rest of the movie was watched in silence, but it wasn't any talking that made me feel my overwhelming lust for Michael grow even bigger.

Throughout the movie we inched closer and closer to each other, Michael's leg rubbing up against mine, his hand caressing mine and put his arm around me pulling me even closer to him.

I knew I shouldn't have been enjoying sitting so close to a guy who isn't my boyfriend as much as I was, but Michael was so incredibly hot and was being really cute so I put all thoughts of Josh out of my head.

That's when it happened Michael and I happened to look at each other at the same time and we just kind of lunged for each other.

We made out on Michael's den couch for a long time, and we didn't talk at all about anything.

We just kept kissing each other.

It all felt so completely right even though I have a boyfriend, and Michael is my best friend's brother, and said best friend and/or her parents were free to walk in on us at any time because we were in the den, which doesn't even have a door.

Making out with Michael was so amazing, but it was when I was thinking about how great everything was that I remembered that everything wasn't great.

I have a boyfriend and even though its really fun to make out with Michael I have to break up with Josh first.

"Stop, Michael, stop," I said trying to pull away from Michael who was doing wondrous things to my neck, "I have a boyfriend, remember."

"Yea but your boyfriend is an ass, forget him. You are too good for him. He doesn't deserve you."

"And who does deserve me? You?" I shot back, a little pissed off that Michael would say that about Josh because he has always been nice to me, "isn't it up to me to decide who is and isn't good enough for me? Also how good _am_ I really if I was just cheating on my boyfriend? Huh? That doesn't make me sound so great does it?"

"Don't be naive. Josh is probably cheating on you right now. He is only dating you because you are a princess."

"How dare you, you asshole!" I yelled, blinking back tears.

That's when I slapped him.

Right on the face, and it hurt my hand too.

It must have also hurt Michael because he let out some pretty colorful language right when I slapped him. Then I ran into Lilly's room crying.

A little while later Michael came in -risking the great wrath of Lilly if she woke up- but I pretended to be asleep, so he left.

Better that way anyhow, he was probably only coming in to say more bad things about my boyfriend.

I can't believe Michael was such an ass to me! Especially after we made out for so long.

I do wonder why he kissed me though? Its not like I'm such a great catch or anything. I'm not even that pretty like Lana or Shameeka.

Even though Michael is a complete jerk, I kind of wish we were still back on that couch making out, because he might have been a complete jackass after I pulled away, but Michael couldn't have been sweeter while we were actually making out.

He was gentle and kind and he didn't try anything with me that I might not have been ready for.

If anything I was the one pushing things further. Within 15 minutes of making out I had already managed to get Michael's shirt off and I had thrown it across the room.

Michael probably thinks I'm a slut because that is what kissing him turns me into.

It is better that I'm not dating Michael like I have been wishing for the past couple weeks because with Josh I don't ever feel like going past kissing but with Michael I most definitely wouldn't be a virgin long.

I stayed up awhile alternating thinking about how much of a jerk Michael can be, how incredibly hot he is, how good a kisser he is, and how much I like my boyfriend, (that one did not last long.)

"Wake up already," Lilly said whacking me in the head with a pillow.

"Go away!" I groaned trying to guard against the pillow.

"What Sleeping Beauty needs more sleep? Well too bad! It is already 11:45. You wasted half your day."

"And I would gladly waste the other half of my day, if you would just stop hitting me and _go away!_" I said yelling that last part.

"Just get up already," Lilly said, sounding agitated with me.

"Fine, fine, give me a minute."

After I woke up to some extent I staggered to the kitchen where Lilly was eating breakfast. I made myself a bowl of Cap'n Crunch and sat down at the kitchen table with Lilly. We were only sitting there a couple minutes when Michael walked in.

In only a pair of jeans.

I swallowed hard and tried to look away (Michael may be a jerk sometimes but he is one really hot

jerk with a pretty decent six pack.)

Michael avoided looking at me too, his face bright red, and I bet my face wasn't too pale either. Lilly just looked back and forth at the both of us with a weird look on her pug-like face.

When Michael finally walked out Lilly asked, "did something happen between you and my brother?

"Why would you think that?" I choking on my cereal, completely dumbfounded. I mean I know Lilly is smart but still.

"Well you could cut a car in half with the tension that filled the room when Michael walked in." Lilly started listing things, "both of you conspicuously refrained from looking at each other, your faces were bright red, and usually Michael sits down to eat with you but today he couldn't get out fast enough-"

Wow, I can't believe Lilly picked up on all of that! I denied everything, but Lilly gave me a skeptical look. Then she said something so incredibly and astonishingly far from the truth.

She said, "you know he loves you, right?"

"WHAT?"

"Look," Lilly said talking quickly like she wanted to get this over with, "I know you are lying about last night and usually I would get pissed off that you were not telling me the truth but I guess its understandable because who wants to tell their best friend that they fooled around with her brother, so I'm going to let it slide this one time-"

I tried to tell Lilly that she was absolutely mistaken about Michael loving me and about us fooling around (even though that part is entirely true) but she cut me off.

"-he _is_ in love with you and I am telling you this as your best friend who only wants to see the best for you, that you would be much better off dating Michael. Michael not only loves you but he would take care of you and treat you the way you deserve. That's way more than I can say about your jock boyfriend."

Lilly then, as if she hadn't just told me life-altering news (if it what she said was true anyway), started talking about some ideas she had about some upcoming episodes of _Lilly tells it like it is._

I'm at home now sitting at my computer typing up an English essay. I still don't believe what Lilly says about Michael loving me, I bet he was just horny last night and in the mood for some action, and what kind of horny single boy is going to pass up a chance to make out with an okay looking girl. Yea, I'm sure that's it.

While I was contemplating why Michael might have kissed me Josh IM'd me.

_Richter101: hey babe, how was your weekend?_

See he does care about me -

_Ftlouie: it was ok - I hung out with Lilly_

_Richter101: who_

but I guess not enough to know my best friend's name.

_Ftlouie: Lilly Moscovitz - my _best friend _- Michael Moscovitz's sister_

_Richter101: o, Michael 's sis - now I know why I don't know her_

Josh was being a jerk so I signed off, but then he called me and apologized so I guess he can be a nice jerk. He said he was little drunk and he didn't mean what he wrote. Then we talked for a while till I told him I had to go finish my home work.

The next day Michael didn't come with us in the limo. According to Lilly he was gone before she woke up that morning. While it was probably a good thing that Michael decided not to come with us that morning because it would definitely be awkward I couldn't help wishing that things were back to normal between us. I mean I have known Michael for like 8 years and recently we have become pretty good friends.

Later that day at lunch I sat with Josh and all his dumb jock friends. Josh was telling me some story about ditching his first period class that morning but I wasn't listening. My gaze kept drifting over to the computer club table.

Where Michael was.

I kept remembering about how his lips felt against mine, and how his body felt on top of mine. How his hands felt going through my hair, and how it felt to have him nuzzle my neck.

I couldn't tear my eyes from him.

I kept thinking about what Lilly said about Michael being in love with me. If that were true, if Michael was in love with me, then I could kind of understand his attitude towards Josh but unfortunately given my luck the likelihood of Lilly being right in this case is minimal.

I guess Michael could feel me staring at him because all of a sudden he looked up right at me, and he smiled a really sad halfhearted smile at me.

I would love to say that the reason Michael is so sad is because he is irrevocably in love with me and I doesn't want me to sit with my boyfriend like I currently am, but as I said before that is hopelessly untrue.

The period after lunch for me is G&T, which is the only class I have with Michael because he is a genius senior and I am just an average freshman.

I decided that I was going to apologize to Michael for slapping him. It was mean what he said but Michael isn't usually an ass to me, and he probably knows more about Josh than I do because they have been going to school together for years.

Plus I really don't like being mad at Michael, and also going to Lilly's is just going to get increasingly

uncomfortable if I don't fix this now.

"Michael," I hissed across the room at him, "Michael, can you help me with algebra?"

I didn't want Lilly to know what we were talking about. Every one knows that I am terrible in math and that Michael tutors me - it was the perfect excuse.

Michael looked a little reluctant to come over and help me at first- he was probably scared that I would slap him again- but when I asked once more he gave in.

"Sorry I slapped you the other day - I mean you deserved it but still I shouldn't have hit you."

"I know I deserved it, " Michael said gravely, "I was a jackass caught up in the moment. I made you cheat on your boyfriend and then I tried to convince you that it was a good thing to do."

"Its fine, forget about it." I told Michael, but he cut me off like he wasn't even hearing me.

"And when I said that Josh was probably cheating on you right then, and that he was only dating you because you are a princess, I didn't mean that you aren't good enough to get Josh without him having some ulterior motive, I only meant that Josh is cheating scum and that he doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you."

Yea! Michael isn't an asshole anymore! I love it when Michael isn't being a jerk. He is actually being incredibly sweet!

And wow that was really nice what he said about me being amazing!

I whispered back to Michael, "Thanks, but I don't think that Josh is cheating on me. He

is usually nice to me, and even if he was cheating on me that wouldn't give me the right to make out with you, no matter how nice it was."

"It was nice, wasn't it?" Michael said, grinning widely.

"Yea, it was, " I said dreamily, remembering how nice it really had been.

"You wanna try it again, " Michael murmured quietly under his breath, while looking in the other direction.

I know I was supposed to say no.

I have a perfectly good boyfriend.

No reason to run off and make out with Michael.

And didn't I _just _finish saying that I should not have cheated on Josh in the first place.

I knew what the right thing to do was, but doing the wrong thing was just so much more enticing.

I was just about to say no, I opened my mouth to say it, and somehow yes just flew right out of my mouth.

"Meet me in the computer club room in 5 minutes, " Michael muttered out of the corner of his mouth,

then he asked to go to the computer lab to look something up online.

Mrs. Hill loves Michael. He is one of her favorite students because he is always polite and nice to the teachers unlike most students. She let him go right away.

A couple minutes later I asked to go to the bathroom, and I quickly walked to the

computer club room, my heart pounding very loud.

I walked in and as soon as the door closed Michael grabbed me and kissed me right on the lips. Then he reached behind me, locked the door saying "don't want anyone interrupting this," and kissed me again.Between kisses Michael said breathlessly, "ever since Saturday night I can't stop thinking about you, and about how much I want to kiss you."

I have to say that it really thrilled me to hear that I wasn't the only one who couldn't get that incident out of my mind.

After we had kissed on Saturday I tried to convince myself that Michael wasn't really such a good kisser.

That I had imagined how amazing everything had been, but there was no saying that now. Michael was kissing me now and I definitely wasn't imagining the way he was holding me to him so tightly, kissing me so gently.

I know it is almost every girl in my school's dream to make out with Josh but having now made out with both Josh _and_ Michael all I can say that it is a lot more fun to kiss Michael. In fact I would even go as far as calling Josh a bad kisser compared to Michael.

We both kinda forgot we were in school and this time we definitely got caught up in the moment. By the time the bell rang, ending 5th period, Michael's school shirt was unbuttoned and my bra unhooked.

We both left separately but just before he left the room Michael pulled me to him again and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Bye Thermopolis." Michael said with a wink, and then he was gone leaving me just standing there thinking about how Michael makes me feel.

Then the bell rang.

'_Shit_,' I thought. '_Mademoiselle Klein is going to kill me for being late._'

I love him.

I love Michael.

I love him!

I love him!

I love him!

I've certainly known that I liked Michael. Why else would I have been dreaming about dating Michael

for weeks? I just didn't realize how infatuated I was with Michael till now.

I have been refusing to believe the fact that I loved him because I have a boyfriend, but there is no denying it now.

What made it so blatantly obvious that I can't protest the way I feel anymore?

Well, after school I didn't have princess lessons so Josh and I went to the senior lounge to hang out and do homework. I looked over and noticed that Michael had left his jacket hanging off of one of the chairs, so I took it and mentioned to Josh that it was Michael's and that I would give it to him later when I went to Lilly's.

"You know when I first asked you out," Josh starts to tell me, "Michael came up to me and he actually threatened me." Josh laughed but my attention was definitely caught.

Michael threatened Josh.

Why would he do that?

It can't be because he is in love with me.

_Can it?_

"Go on, what did he say," I encouraged Josh to tell me more.

"He warned me that if I did anything to hurt you that I would be sorry," Josh was laughing really hard by now, "like that computer dork could do anything to me."

Josh obviously doesn't know how strong Michael is- I mean Michael is wicked built.

But that's not the point.

The point is that Michael threatened the most popular guy in school for me.

Josh was still talking, making fun of Michael but I wasn't listening to him.

I couldn't believe that Michael did that. I'm starting to think that what Lilly said was true.

That Michael does love me.

I mean he threatened Josh, _for me._

Michael either did that because he loves me or because, since I am his sister's best friend he felt some brotherly obligation to protect me.

Considering that a couple of hours ago Michael had his tongue in my mouth and his hand in my bra, I sincerely hope it is the former and not the latter.

While I was thinking about this Josh stopped making fun of Michael, leaned over on the couch we were sitting on and kissed me. I had kissed him back for barely a half a second and he already had me pushed under down under him on the couch.

I tried to get out from beneath him but Josh was too big and heavy. Before I knew it he was pulling off my shirt - much like I did to Michael the other day - and throwing it across the room.

I knew if it had been Michael doing all of this instead of Josh, given the way I always end up acting when Michael and I are kissing, none of this would be a problem, but since it was Josh I was scared about how

far he was going to take this.

Josh didn't care that I didn't want to go any further, in fact he even seemed to find my struggling underneath him funny.

All of a sudden someone came in, pulled Josh off of me, and punched him in the gut.

It was Michael!

He picked Josh up again by his shirt and said in a low, menacing voice, "I warned you not to mess with her. I told you that if you did I would make you sorry. But did you listen?

NO, you didn't!" and with that Michael punched Josh again but in the face this time.

Then Josh pulled himself together, "buddy that was a huge mistake," he swung a punch at Michael. Michael ducked, but when Josh tried to hit him again he got Michael in the eye.

I gasped.

I suppose it hurt Michael, because then Michael got really angry and hit Josh about a dozen times.

Then Michael said in a scary voice, "don't you _ever_ even think of going near her ever again," before taking me by the hand and leading me out the door.

While Michael took my backpack for me, I grabbed Michael's jacket as a shirt because mine was still somewhere on the floor near where Josh lying.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I flung my arms around Michael's neck, "I was so scared, I thought he was going to rape me or something. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come to rescue me. But you got hurt are you ok? You are the..." I trailed off finally noticing that Michael wasn't really looking at me.

Well actually he was looking right at me- just not at my face- try about 6 inches lower and you'll know exactly where he was looking.

I looked down and realized that while I had thrown Michael's jacket on, it was open and he was staring at me in my black, lacy, see through bra.

My face turned a nice crimson color, but the fact that I am almost positive that Michael is in love with me gave me confidence to do what I did next.

"You like what you see?" I asked.

Michael gulped and nodded, so I moved forward, putting my hands on his chest and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Before Michael had the chance to deepen the kiss I pulled back and said, "you wanna see more?"

Michael croaked out "yes."

"Well too bad, " I said laughing, "because this is the most you are going to see for a awhile."

"Are you so sure about that," Michael replied, finally able to tear his gaze away from my breasts, "because the way things were going today during G&T, I don't think it will be that long a wait." Michael grinned, and I punched him playfully arm, even though what he said is true and I had just been thinking the same thing.

Michael stopped laughing all of a sudden and turned serious.

He pulled me into his arms and said softly, "I love you, Mia."

You would think that since I had already figured it out that it wouldn't be so nice to hear Michael

actually say the words, but it was.

"I love you too," I said and Michael smiled wider than I've ever seen him smile and then he grabbed me up, swung me around and then he kissed me long and slow.

Kissing Michael was 100,000 times more incredible now that I knew for sure that he loved me.

When we finally came up for air Michael said, "did you see me back there kicking Josh's ass? I was freakin' awesome! I bet that no one would have thought that a computer geek like me could beat Josh Richter up. I am pretty amazing aren't I? And I bet you were totally turned on by the way I came in and beat him up for you. In fact I bet you totally can't resist me. You want me to take you right here in the school hallway. Well don't worry I will if that's what you really want. I will-"

"Just shut up and kiss me already," I told Michael, interrupting his little ego trip, and so he did

I am finally done- I hope you like this and please review because I love hearing what you guys have to say about my stories.


End file.
